Tras la Puerta
by vickyng
Summary: Dos personas se reencuentran en un país lejano, luego de años sin verse, cansados de la soledad. ¿Me querrías? ?x?. Shounen Ai. Semi AU. OOC. PWP?. ¡Reviews!


**---**

**Este es mi primer fic de Gravitation. He visto la serie, pero eso hace ya bastante. He leído algunas historias, pero nunca he seguido una. Si estoy aquí, es porque tengo algo que hacer que me ronda la cabeza hace tiempo, y no me deja tranquila. Una pareja que no puedo creer a nadie se le haya ocurrido.**

**?x?. Leed para saber, pero no es una pareja corriente. Obviamente, Shounen Ai. Semi AU. Posiblemente OOC. PWP?. Gravitation no me pertenece, pero la idea, sí. ¡Reviews!**

**---**

**Tras la Puerta.**

Francamente, no entendía que hacía allí. Llevaba años sin pisar esas tierras, y ahora, inesperadamente, había aceptado volver. Se arregló la chaqueta, esperando que todo estuviera bien, y tanteó un cigarrillo en su bolsillo.

Hace tiempo atrás había dejado Japón, intentando olvidar todas esas decepciones que había recibido, con rostro de relajo desinteresado; de mejor amigo.

Sí: Mejor amigo. Eso era lo que siempre fue. El que recibía golpes, el que no servía para algo más. Permanecer en silencio al lado de los demás, viendo como todos los otros empezaban a armar sus vidas, y él seguía en lo mismo. Hasta que todo se desmoronó, y decidió irse de allí. No quedaba nada que lo atara. Ni mujeres, ni mejores amigos, ni grupos con futuros inciertos que parecían exitosos…

Y que en cualquier momento se desmoronaban.

Pero ya bastaba de recordar esos tiempos que no habían sido mejores. Ahora tenía su propia vida que disfrutar, solo, sin nadie que supiese de ese pasado, cuando vivía en Japón y tenía un grupo que había llegado a ser bastante exitoso.

Suavemente, con el pie, abrió la puerta.

* * *

Lo había visto, estaba seguro. En las calles cercanas a su departamento, donde vivía desde que había dejado Japón. Claro que era exitoso, siempre había sido cuidadoso con todo lo que hacía, y jamás se rendía. Aunque también el destino había intentado patearle el lomo. 

Y aunque tenía todo ese poder, alcanzando lo que creyó siempre su sueño, estaba solo. Irremediablemente, el recuerdo de cuando compartía un ideal con otros dos chicos siempre lo asolaba. Miraba atrás, viendo como todo había sido mejor. No tendrían tanto lujo, pero sí satisfacción. Tenían talento, fans y compañía.

Mentira. Él siempre había estado solo, observando de lejos a los otros. Claro, porque los demás eran amigos, pero él era la carga, el niño pequeño que intentaba ser más serio de lo que querían. Conversaban con él, pero jamás fuera de los estudios o conciertos. Eran compañeros de trabajo, no amigos.

Había imaginado una y otra vez que se hacían realmente amigos; incluso lo había llegado a creer, pero cuando todo el sueño había acabado, se encontró nuevamente solo, con todo un camino que recorrer.

Contestó el móvil, y escuchó con atención la información que le tenían. Agradeció, y dejó un par de órdenes más, para que todo fuera como quería. Colgó. Caminó con lentitud por la calle. El frío empezó a helarle las manos. Con fuerza, haciendo sonar las campanillas, abrió la puerta de vidrio de un bar.

* * *

Le sonrió a la joven que sostenía el saxo, en respuesta del gesto amable que le dedicó. Miró al resto que ni reparó en su presencia, y se puso a enchufar su guitarra. 

Había que vivir de algo después de todo¿No¿Y qué mejor que aprovechar los talentos que tenía? Ahora no pretendía la fama. Solo quería algo con que hacer dinero para comer. Y un conocido le había comentado que allí había muchos bares donde tocar, así que era buena opción regresar.

Y finalmente, se había preguntado ¿Por qué no? Nadie lo conocía allí, y no tenía porqué vivir mal. Estaba a kilómetros de Japón, y aunque estuviera nuevamente con guitarra en mano, no significaba que lo fuesen a encontrar alguno de sus antiguos compañeros.

Había intentado alejarse de la música, para que no hubiese posibilidad alguna de encontrarse con ellos. Pero finalmente, luego de tener uno que otro trabajillo, había tenido que volver a tomar su guitarra y a tocar acordes en bares. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Con un aplauso frío del público, empezaron a tocar, sin tener en cuenta la poca atención que les prestaban. El jazz inundaba todo el lugar, todos sus poros. ¡Quién lo diría! Y eso que ellos tocaban electro-pop. Cerró los ojos, como solía hacer al tocar, y empezó a sentir todo a su alrededor.

Su cabello largo acariciándole el rostro, casi haciéndole cosquillas. El vaho a alcohol desde la barra y también de los poros de cada persona de ese local. EL suave olor de la vainilla. El sonido del saxo, suave y dulce. La sensación de soledad. Y nuevamente, ese olor a vainilla. Otra vez, el dolor de no tener a nadie en su vida.

Abrió los ojos, sin soportar ese dolor, intentando desviar su atención de su interior, para no tener que pensar más en ello.

Y allí lo vio, en una mesa, solo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, anonadado. Y allí lo sintió, con su suave olor a vainilla.

* * *

Hiro intentaba huir de él, tal como lo había hecho todos esos meses. Trataba de escabullirse entre la gente, con su guitarra en mano, luego de haber terminado de tocar. Como si le fuese a escapar otra vez… Como si él no supiera donde encontrarlo. 

Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, mientras se levantaba de su lugar, con toda la calma del mundo. Se rió internamente, feliz de volver a ver a su antiguo compañero de banda, creyendo que todo seguía como antes; olvidando la soledad que vivía en Bad Luck.

Y se precipitó en pos de su antiguo compañero, viendo como éste, saliendo por un pasillo, encendía un cigarrillo. Solapadamente, le entregó un par de billetes a un guardia que intentó cubrirle el paso.

-Solo estoy buscando a un viejo amigo que se metió por aquí…

Y siguió su camino.

Lo vio salir por una puerta, directo al frío de la calle, y echarse su guitarra al hombro. Caminaba velozmente por las calles húmedas, y el perseguidor tuvo que apurar el paso para no perderlo. Pretendía darle una sorpresa al detenerlo por la espalda, pero parecía que jamás lo lograría.

"Hiro…"

* * *

Estaba casi seguro que lo había perdido un par de cuadras más atrás. El niño de olor a vainilla se veía hermoso, así vestido de ejecutivo, con su camisa blanca y arrugada, y sus pantalones negros. Mientras tocaba, no había podido dejar de mirarlo de reojo, sorprendido por el cambio que había sufrido. 

Sorprendido de que sus ojos marrón siguieran igual de inocentes; llenos de esa alegría tranquila.

Había sentido la mirada del chiquillo sobre sí toda la noche, pero era obvio que no tenía segundas intenciones. Suguru no era ese tipo de personas. En todos los años que habían llegado a trabajar juntos, el joven se había mantenido siempre reservado. No podía decir que lo conocía bien, pero le tenía un tremendo cariño pese a todo.

Subió por la escalera apresuradamente, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, hasta llegar a su añeja puerta. Empezó a buscar la llave entre sus bolsillos, cuando quedó helado con la voz a su espalda.

-Hiro…

Se giró, sonriendo felinamente como antes lo hacía, resignado a haber sido atrapado.

* * *

Lo había atrapado. Allí, frente a la puerta de su departamento. Si que vivía en un barrio pobre su compañero. Y había algo distinto en sus ojos, una tristeza impenetrable… 

Y a Suguru no le gustaba ver eso en los ojos grises. Más que los demás, le importaba que Hiro fuese feliz, ya que siempre había sido muy cortés con él. No podía decir que fueran grandes amigos, ni que alguna vez hubiesen entablado una buena conversación, pero aún así, lo apreciaba…

-Me atrapaste.  
-¿No podía hacerlo?  
-Yo no he dicho eso.  
-Ah, ya veo.  
-Sí…  
-Ajá…  
-Tiempo sin verte.  
-Solo un par de años, nada que haga demasiado.  
-¿Sí? En ti si ha hecho bastante, y si alguien te ha dicho que no has cambiado, te ha mentido.  
-¿Eso crees?  
-Estás más grande.  
-Estás más viejo.  
-No a todos nos va tan bien como a ti.  
-No todos podemos hacer lo que queremos como tú.  
-Tú elegiste la vida que llevas ahora.  
-Y tú la tuya.  
-Sí…  
-¿Te arrepientes?  
-A veces sí, a veces no.

Un silencio se formó, aguantado por la penumbra del recodo en que Suguru se encontraba. Hiro hizo entrar la llave en la cerradura, pero la dejó allí, sin hacer nada más. Se volvió a girar para mirar al joven con olor a vainilla.

-¿Y Ayaka?  
-Sé menos que tú sobre ella…  
-¿Cómo?  
-No la veo desde que dejé Japón.  
-Te ibas a casar con ella.  
-¿Y tú no tenías novia?  
-Ella se quedó en Japón.  
-¿Te casarás con ella?  
-Se quedó en Japón. Yo estoy aquí.  
-¿No volverás por ella?  
-No me interesa.  
-Que frío te has vuelto.  
-Que idiota que sigues.

Se miraron seriamente unos segundos. Fue Hiro el primero en empezar a reír, para que luego Suguru lo siguiera. Se quedaron sonriendo unos segundos. Pese a los metros, el chico de cabellos sintió la ráfaga de risa del castaño. Y con ella, su olor a té y canela.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?  
-Casualidad.  
-No quería volver a verte ni a ti, ni a nadie del pasado.  
-Ya somos dos, entonces.  
-¿Entonces…?  
-No somos los mismos del pasado. Eso deberías notarlo.  
-Claro que lo noto, pero más en mí que en ti.  
-¿Qué ha cambiado de ti?  
-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?  
-Estás amargado.  
-Estoy solo.  
-Estás triste.  
-Decepcionado.  
-¿No tienes novia?  
-Ya no me interesan las chicas.  
-Ah…  
-¿No tienes novia?  
-Nunca me han interesado realmente las chicas.  
-¿Por qué me seguiste?  
-Quería volver a hablar contigo, desde que nos dejamos de ver, he querido saber que ha sido de ti.  
-Ah…  
-¿Por qué escapaste de mí?  
-Porque desde que te dejé de ver, no he dejado de pensar en ti.  
-Oh.

Se miraron a los ojos, por primera vez en años. Ambos serios, ambos reales, los dos cambiados. No olvidaban la noche en que se habían ido de gira con Bad Luck, y los dos, borrachos y tristes, por peleas con sus respectivas novias, habían dormido abrazados, en la cama del más joven, llorando, besándose un par de veces, prometiendo que eso no volvería a pasar.

¡Y cómo reían esa noche, ebrios, diciendo tonterías, mientras Shuichi los miraba, negando con la cabeza, cuando aún estaban en ese bar! Por supuesto, el chico de cabello rosado luego de irse a su cuarto a dormir, no supo más de lo que pasaba en la habitación contigua.

O cuando se habían encontrado, un año atrás, en Barcelona, estando Suguru en la ciudad por un solo día, como si el destino lo hubiese decidido. Y como terminaron en el departamento de Hiro, riendo mientras contaban de sus vidas.

El corazón del más pequeño se había roto al escuchar a su ex compañero de banda decirle, con una inmensa sonrisa, que se iba a casar con la chica que siempre había querido: Ayaka. Suguru solo había sonreído y felicitado a su amigo, guardando ese momento de ebriedad en lo más hondo de su alma.

-Hiro…  
-No quiero que me tengas lástima.  
-No te la tengo.  
-No quiero tu dinero.  
-Yo no te lo he ofrecido.  
-¿Quieres pasar?  
-Siempre te he querido.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Estás viviendo aquí?  
-Sí. Me quiero quedar lo más posible.  
-Yo también me estoy quedando.  
-Qué bien. Nos podremos ver.  
-Sí.  
-Me gustas mucho. Siempre me has gustado, en el fondo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Las noches son frescas aquí, eso sí.  
-Eso es porque no estás acostumbrado.  
-¿Tú sí?  
-Eso creo.  
-Suguru…  
-No digas nada. No me hables como si fuera Shuichi.  
-No quiero volver a ser el mejor amigo.  
-No quiero seguir siendo invisible.  
-¿Quieres pasar?  
-¿Me querrías?

Suguru avanzó los pocos escalones que estaba abajo, quedando a un par de metros de Hiro, en la oscuridad del pasillo. Se miraron largamente, y luego el castaño le sonrió, cansadamente. Creía que no soportaría encontrarse con su pasado, sin embargo, cada vez que veía a ese chiquillo…

-Ayer fue luna nueva.  
-Los negocios van estupendamente.  
-Ojala encuentre algo más estable pronto.  
-Tú no estás hecho para nada estable que no sea la música o Ayaka.  
-¿Y tú lo estás?  
-Salió una nueva novela de Eiri-san.  
-Nunca estuve hecho para Ayaka.  
-… Se trataba sobre…  
-Tal vez no estoy hecho para la estabilidad…  
-… Una joven que conoce…  
-… Pero sí para quererte a ti.  
-… A su amor en la guerra.  
-¿Quieres pasar?  
-¿Nunca escuchas a las otras personas cuando hablan?  
-Ayer fui a la luna.  
-¿Te escuchas alguna vez?

Estaban a pocos centímetros, y se sonreían, como si volvieran a ser unos críos, y tuvieran toda la vida por delante. Suguru bajó la mirada, temeroso.

-¿Quieres que pase?  
-…  
-¿Hiro?  
-Sí.  
-¿Me querrías?  
-Sí.  
-¿Todavía piensas en Ayaka?  
-Hace años que no lo hago.  
-¿En qué piensas?  
-En ti.  
-No me mientas.  
-Digo la verdad.  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-La puerta siempre está abierta.

Y la llave giró, dejando entrar el olor a vainilla, té y canela, mezclado con unas risas puras que hace años no salían de sus labios.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Sé que no es muy gráfico, y que los diálogos son algo incoherentes. Esa era precisamente la idea, que tuviera un poquito de absurdo -por algo que sea PWP-. ¿Qué tal la pareja? Siempre la he tenido en mente, y he deseado hacer un fic de ellos. Tal vez, porque los dos son hermosos, jaja. 

¡Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!

Es mi primera historia de Gravitation, así que espero sus opiniones.


End file.
